1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a blind on a window frame, wall surface or the like, and particularly it relates to a device of such kind which can be effectively used to mount a roll-blind.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to mount a roll-blind on the window frame or the like, it has been necessary to decide the position of mounting the blind, put marks on the positions where brackets are to be fixed, then fix the bracket in such positions by means of screws or the like and mount the blind on said brackets. Particularly, in case of a roll-blind which is supported at its both ends by means of brackets, the brackets should be located at precise positions, otherwise the blind could not be properly mounted on the window frame or the like. Therefore the mounting of the roll-blind requires complicated and troublesome operation.
It is a principal object of the present invention to avoid such complicated and troublesome operation required to mount a blind.